Gotham City
Gotham City is the home of Batman, Catwoman, Joker, Harley Quinn, Bane, Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin. It is a Stage in Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2. Interactables Injustice: Gods Among Us Rooftop *On the left side of the left side of the stage, The Batsignal can be found and can be bounced off of or exploded by Gadget Characters, or thrown by Power Characters. Also, a Roof Vent can be found and bounced off of/exploded or thrown at the opponent. *On the right side of the stage, an overhead Flying Helicopter can be found. Here, you can knock the opponent into it, opening up for additional combos. Also, a Water Supply Tank can be found and knocked down to damage the opponent. Alley *On the left side of the stage, an ACE Chemicals Truck can be found. Power Characters will sever the tank spilling out chemicals that damage the opponent, while Gadget Characters will pick up a small canister from the side and throw it at the opponent. Also, a Dumpster can be found not too far from the ACE truck, and can be slammed or thrown at the opponent. *On the right side of the stage, a building's Electric Sign can be found and thrown at the opponent. Also, a Fire Hydrant just below the sign can be thrown by Power Characters or uncorked to damage and push back the opponent with Gadget Characters. Injustice 2 Empire Theater Empire Prop Room Stage Transitions Injustice: Gods Among Us *On the right side of the Rooftop, a transition can be performed which will send the opponent crashing onto the next building, where they are then hit by a wrecking ball sending them tumbling through debris as they descend into a train track. The train soon collides with them and sends them falling into the Alley. *On the left side of the Alley, a transition can be performed that will knock the opponent into the chemical tank which explodes, sending the opponent flying, tumbling onto numerous buildings as they ascend back to the Rooftop. Injustice 2 * On the left side of the Empire Theater, a transition can be performed that will knock the opponent into a van filled with propanes, blasting them inside the theater, tumbling through the box office and movie screen leading up to Empire Prop Room. * On the right side of the Empire Prop Room, a transition can be performed that will knock the opponent to the electric box, blasting them to a helicopter and crashes to a camera, as they fall back down to the Empire Theater. Trivia *An ACE Chemicals Truck appears as an Interactive Object. The ACE Chemicals facility was where Batman first encountered, and inadvertently created, The Joker. *This stage was one of 5 from the crossover game, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, to be redesigned by NetherRealm Studios for Injustice: Gods Among Us. It's also similar to the Batman: Arkham City design. *If the player performs a Clash Sequence or super move on the Rooftop, there will be a blackout, but all the lights will come back on momentarily. *On the chemical tank in the Alley, an expletive can be seen with regards to Superman. *It seems that the background of the city on the rooftop stage was inspired by the look of Gotham from the Arkham franchise; specifically Arkham City. *The word "Finish Him" can be seen at Empire Theater, as a reference from Mortal Kombat series. Gallery Batman_3.jpg|Batman vs Solomon Grundy NCGCIGAU.png|Nightwing vs Catwoman Raven vs Catwoman.jpg|Raven vs Catwoman Raven 4.jpg|Raven in front of a helicopter (interactable) GothamCitySelect.png|Selection photo Category:Stages Category:Locations Category:Injustice Stages Category:Injustice 2 Stages